


Of Summonings, Inviso-Bills, and Other Dumbassery

by asarcasticchild



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Humour, Summoning, hopethisisn'tasbadasitseems, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarcasticchild/pseuds/asarcasticchild
Summary: "They were saying if you turn off all the lights, write in green marker 'Public Enemy Number One' on the mirror and chant 'Inviso-Bill' three times, Danny Phantom appears in your bathroom to kick your ass.""That's so dumb. Are they gonna do it?""Yup."
Comments: 9
Kudos: 122





	Of Summonings, Inviso-Bills, and Other Dumbassery

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is really short.

There was a new rumour going around the school.

I mean, of course there was. It was a high school, what do you expect?

"Hey, Mikey!" Nathan scampered up to his friend, lugging his heavy instrument case behind him.

"Hi, Nathan, what's going on?" 

"I overheard something that the jocks were saying. You wanna hear?"

"Sure." It was lunch period now, and even Dash knew better than to approach two kids lugging brass instrument cases. 

"They were saying if you turn off all the lights, write in green marker 'Public Enemy Number One' on the mirror and chant 'Inviso-Bill' three times, Danny Phantom appears in your bathroom to kick your ass."

"That's so dumb. Are they gonna do it?"

"Yup."

"We gotta be there."

"Yup."

\--

Meanwhile, another person had overheard Dash and his friends talking. 

"I have to do it." Danny grinned, sending shivers down the spines of several students who saw him as they walked by.

"No Danny." It was Sam that spoke up first.  
"Yes, Danny." Tucker grinned along with his friend, although it wasn't quite as intimidating.

(Danny had yet to realize that being half-ghost had affected his human form as well.)

"Tucker, don't encourage him."

"Tucker, do encourage him." The half-ghost echoed.

"Danny!"

\---

It was four o'clock in the beautiful, peaceful, town of Amity Park.

In one part of the school, our favorite half-ghost was getting ready for his grand debut.

In another, green markers were being stolen from the art teacher. 

And in one other place, two more teenagers were hiding in the boys bathroom, carefully perching themselves on top of the boy's stalls so they wouldn't be seen.

Dash and Kwan arrived at their final destination. 

"Are you sure you want to do this, Dash?"

"Of course, Kwan, otherwise we wouldn't have taken the markers."

"I don't know..."

Dash rolled his eyes and uncapped his marker. "It probably won't work anyways." 

Once the words were written on the mirror, they flipped the light switch. 

"Ready?" "Ready."

They could have sworn they heard a muffled snicker, but they ignored it. 

"Inviso-bill, Inviso-bill, INVISO-BILL!" They chanted in unison, an unnecessary crescendo at the end.

With a pop, the ghost hero appeared. 

Two screams, a "holy shit" and a whole lot of noise followed.

When the commotion ended, the jocks had long since disappeared.

The two nerds had managed to retain their precarious hiding spot throughout.

The ghost hero floated to the floor, grinning like a maniac. 

"That was literally the best thing ever." He said to himself, his voice echoing around the "empty" bathroom. 

In a flash he transformed back to Danny Fenton, and walked out of the boy's room, laughing at the scene that was already playing on loop in his mind.

Nathan and Mikey looked at each other with wide eyes. "Oh, shit." Mikey said.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that's it. Seemed pretty bed in my opinion, hope that was just me. There is an alternate ending, but I'm posting it later.


End file.
